1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an intelligent wiper control system for a vehicle, and, more particularly, to an intelligent wiper control system for a vehicle, which is configured to enable remote operation of the wiper system of a vehicle, so that a phenomenon, in which wipers stop in the middle of the windshield of a vehicle when an ignition key is turned off while the wipers are being operated, can be prevented, and the wiper system can be remotely operated from outside the vehicle, thereby achieving the convenience of the use of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is equipped with a wiper system for wiping raindrops from the windshield of the vehicle when it rains.
As shown in FIG. 1, the wiper system of a vehicle includes a rain sensor for adjusting the operating speed of wipers based on the amount of rain, inputting a signal to drive power, sensing the input signal, and enabling the wipers to be driven.
However, the above-described conventional wiper system controls a wiper motor using a wiper operation switch provided in a vehicle. Therefore, there is a problem in that there is no method of driving a wiper system using remote control or a separate means.
Further, the method of informing a driver of the operational status of wipers is insufficient, and thus the necessity of improving the method for vehicles has arisen.